Tempest
The Tempest is a powerful PvP and Support Dreadnought. Description The Tempest is a PvP/Support Dreadnought focused on escorting fleets and acting as a defense for Siege ships. The front of the ship has two Medium Lasers mounted on it at a slight angle giving it a sleek appearance, along with most of the other Turrets. It can also be used as a Pirate ship against larger Miners and Freighters. Interior The Interior of the Tempest is limited, but it does have a control panel in front of the pilot's seat. The entrance to the Tempest goes straight into the bridge. There are 3 extra rooms in addition to the main bridge. The bridge holds the controls to the ship as well as a heads-up display on the control panel. Advantages * Excellent Turret placement greatly protects it from smaller Ships. * Smallest blind spot of all Dreadnoughts. * Great against Battleships and Carriers. Especially against highly shielded Ships. * Incredibly versatile Dreadnought, covering many roles well. (Tank, Siege, PvP.) * Great for pirating larger Miners and Freighters due to its large Cargo Hold. * Decent price for a Dreadnought. * Very powerful Spinals. * Great mix of turrets and spinals. * The 7 PvP based Turrets (4 Point Defense Lasers and 3 Flak Cannons) allow for great defense against all types of ships while the powerful Spinals and 2 Capital Lasers allow the ship to dish out heavy damage to larger targets. Disadvantages * Below average Maneuverability. * Mediocre Health for a Dreadnought. Strategy * Travel with a fleet to ensure your Turret firepower doesn't fall short against other Dreadnoughts/Battleships/Carriers. * Get as close as you can if you are fighting ships so your Turrets can get in range. * In order to aim all Turrets on a single target, you must aim the nose directly at the target. * Use your PvP based turrets to defend against ships while you use your powerful Spinals and Capital Lasers to dish out the real damage. Version History * Nerfed before release. Used to have 6 Large Phasers and 23 more Speed. Also had a part reduction. * Did not have a Cargo Hold until .52d. * Used to use an odd weld script resulting in offset parts, which as of version .52i has been fixed. * Used to have a good interior but it was stripped out to lower the part count as it made the game lag. * Remodeled once again by oChaosWarrioro, Interior brought back, even lower part count than before (313). * Reverted back to the original model with only a bridge interior and an elegant exterior. * .62a Received a change to its Flak Cannons being swapped over to Dual Gatling Cannons, lost its Huge Cannons as they were swapped to Large Cannons. * Cannon Spinals reverted to Huge back from Large in .65b. * Lasers swapped with Point Defense Lasers in version .66b?? * Buffed in version .66b -- All turrets upgraded to Large/Capital versions * Cargo hold and price nerfed significantly in version .66b Trivia * Used to be the only Dreadnought with Flak Cannons. * Featured on Sean Morabito's Youtube Channel where he pirated Miners. * The spinal cannons have a unique sound. * Tempest means a strong storm. * The back is similar to the Devestation Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Capital Ship